villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Providence
Providence is an extremely powerful, and supposedly ancient, secretive cabal that controls all of the world's affair. They appear in the videogames HITMAN (2016) and HITMAN 2 (2018). They also appear in the comic book series; Agent 47: Birth of the Hitman. They were the true employers of Dr. Ort-Meyer and thus were the ones to provide funding for Dr. Ort-Meyer's genetic engineering programs. Thus Providence played a large part in 47's origins. History Origins and Founding According to the Constant, Mr. Edwards, Providence originally began in ancient times with 3 dynasties: #The Ingram's, #The Carlisle's #The Stuyvesant's These three dynasties secretly began pooling their monetary resources over so many generations until a singularity was born by which they soon gained almost unlimited monetary resources, giving them a great deal of power and influence over the economic and political affairs of every country. During the 1990's they recruited Janus, a legendary elite KGB officer, to be the first Constant. Janus went on to found the Ark Society, an apocalyptic survivalist club for the elite and began mentoring Mr. Edwards in his methods and knowledge. Events of Agent 47: Birth of the Hitman During these times, Dr. Ort-Meyer approached Providence with his theories and breakthroughs in gene augmentation. Providence were impressed and they green-lighted the project with Providence providing funding for Dr. Ort-Meyer to start his genetic engineering programs. Dr. Ort-Meyer produced a number of clones, each of them possessing superior natural abilities and being heavily trained to be elite soldiers and assassins for Providence. The most promising one of these programs was Subject 47. During their teenage and young adolescent years, Subject 47 and Subject 6, 47's closest companion, carried out a huge number of missions for Dr. Ort-Meyer, all secretly being ordered by Providence, although it was obvious that Subject 47 and Subject 6 did not like the life they were raised in. Providence even commissioned Dr. Ort-Meyer's most elite clones, Subject 47 and Subject 6 to assassinate Diana Burnwood's brother though unknown means and her parents with a car bomb. This set Diana Burnwood on a path of vengeance to find out who killed her family, which ironically ended up with Diana working with Agent 47, her family's killer, many years later. One night, Subject 47 and Subject 6 both escaped the institution and hid in a small village in Romania. Dr. Ort-Meyer;s soldiers found the escapees and killed all the witnesses. The event ended with the capture of 47 and with Subject 6 accidentally faking his own death. Providence, furious with these events, send Janus to warn Dr. Ort-Meyer to make sure no clone ever escapes again, resulting with Dr. Ort-Meyer performing amnesia treatments on Subject 47. Meanwhile Subject 6, while full of remorseful guilt for leaving Subject 47 behind to endure horrible amnesia treatments, still choose to run away and he lived a new and secluded life under a new name, Lucas Gray. Following these events, Janus came to Dr. Ort-Meyer and state that Providence will be claiming Subject 47 as their own and they will stop the funding of Dr. Ort-Meyer's research. Fearing that he will loose his fundings and new gene augmentations ideas, Dr. Ort-Meyer performed another amnesia treatment on Subject 47 and released him into the world. Janus suspects that Dr. Ort-Meyer released Subject 47 on purpose so as to keep his membership with Providence, but the Partners stated they would continue to support Dr. Ort-Meyer's research nonetheless but expect better results than Subject 47. All of this led to the events of Hitman: Codename 47, with Subject 47 transitioning into Agent 47, an enhanced elite assassin for the ICA. Dr. Ort-Meyer, discovering that 47 took up a job with the ICA, issued a series of contracts to the ICA to perform assassinations of Dr. Ort-Meyer's former friends and genetic donors; Lee Hong, Pablo Belisario Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij 'Boris' Jegorov. He then issues a contract for 47 to assassinate his assistant Dr. Korvacs, but 47 instead discovers Dr. Ort-Meyer's facility deep beneath Dr. Ort-Meyer's Mental Institute. Dr. Ort-Meyer expressed "joy" in 47 returning back home and demand that they celebrate, with Dr. Ort-Meyer unleashed his new "sons", the 48 series clones, which were engineered to be more durable and faster than 47 himself, but lack his sense of self awareness, thus were completely obedient to Dr. Ort-Meyer. Agent 47 managed to kill all of the clones in the facility and then assassinate Dr. Ort-Meyer himself, before escaping the facility. Years later, Subject 6, now known as Lucas Gray was working security for Eugene Cobb, but soon realized that Cobb was a Providence operative. Realizing that he could not run from Providence and his past killings any longer, Lucas Gray kills Eugene Cobb, steals his vault key and crashes his plane, to make Eugene Cobb's death appear to be a place crash. By this time around 2004, Janus had retired form his job as the Constant and he made his protege, Mr. Edwards the new Constant for Providence. Janus had retried to a suburban community in Vermont and lives a quiet and secluded life, engaging in social gathering within is neighborhood and even befriending many of his neighbors so as to live out the rest of his life in peace. Events of HITMAN (2016) The Shadow Client has started a war against them, even as far as to establishing the personal army and controling the ICA specifically Agent 47, into killing Providence's members discretely. While being contracted by the Shadow Client, 47 managed to permeate and sabotage Providence's plan across Paris, Sapienza, Marrakesh and Bangkok. Erich Soders is a high ranking ICA official who was secretly an informant of Providence, controlled the ICA into assaulting the Shadow Client's militia at an Apricot farm in Colorado. A few of the militia's advanced officials are killed by Agent 47 and the Shadow Client escapes, but the proof he leads behind points the ICA towards Providence's members across the all of the world as well as the fact that Erich Soders is also a Providence member. Infuriated by Erich Soder's betray, the ICA contracts 47 to sneak the GAMA hospital in Hokkaido, where Erich Soders will be making use of regenerative stem cell treatments for a heart transplant. Once there, under the ICA's command, 47 kills Erich Soders and another a member of Providence, Yuki Yamazaki. Events of HITMAN (2018) To be Added. Organizational Characteristics Providence has a hierarchal structure with the Partners being the Grandmasters of Providence. Providence also has people, who have been members for a long time, put up as high ranking operatives. Some high ranking operatives seem to have heralds. The Partners remain anonymous, even to the high ranking members of Providence and only communicate to other members of Providence or any other interested parties of importance through a "Constant", the second in command of Providence after the Partners. Membership Leaders *'Carl Ingram': The representatives of the Ingram family which are one of the masters of Providence. *'Madam Carlisle': The representatives of the Carlisle family which are one of the masters of Providence. *'Marcus Stuyvesant': The representatives of the Stuyvesant family which are one of the masters of Providence. *'Janus': Janus was a legendary Elite Soviet KGB agent who was the first constant. He is the founder to the Ark Society and was framed to look like a traitor to Providence posthumously. He was killed by 47 as they both were reminiscing about Dr. Ort-Meyer's experiments, with Janus not knowing that he was actually talking to a clone who is a product of Dr. Ort-Meyer's project. *'Arthur Edwards': the current constant. He has been compromised. Agents List Active Members *'Erik Olander': The Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh who conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. *'Gustavo Torres': The Mexican Secretary of Interior. The Shadow Client's team had plans to assault his limousine as it was traveling the streets of Mexico City, kill Torres and his entourage, and retrieve valuable documents from inside the limo. *'Simon Deveraux': The CEO of Biosphere, a company which produces clean power. *'Director Fanin': The director of the Milton-Fitzpatrick and the successor of Eugene Cobb, director until his plane went missing somewhere over the Pacific ocean. *'Byron Washington': The father of Sophia and Zoe Washington and president of a powerful Conservative Think Tank called Pax Mundus. *'Akira Nakamura': The direct of GAMA Hospital in Hokkaido, Japan. He manages all of the staff, resources and technology within the hospital. He is even responsible for the management of the Artificial Intelligence called K.A.I. *'William Chandler': A herald for Providence who was being interrogated by Ezra Berg. His status is unknown. *'Esteban Monteya': The head of the Moreno cartel which said to be the biggest drug cartel of the southern hemisphere. *'Tim Quinn': The CEO of Quantum Leap, a Silicon Valley start-up. *'Robert James Cobb': A general of American Air Force. Deceased / Inactive Members *[[Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer|'Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer']]: A German scientist and a former member of the French Foreign Legion, where he would befriend four other men who would become crime-lords in the future. After his military service in the French Foreign Legion, Dr. Ort-Meyer approached Providence with his theories and scent data on gene augmentation to produce superhuman clones. Providence initiated him as a member and funded his project. The result was the creation of many clones, including the legendary hitman, Agent 47. He was killed by 47, when Agent 47 invaded his institute and killed him and all the other enhanced clones in the facility. *'Eugene Cobb': The former director of the Milton-Fitzpatrick from New York City who served as a keyholder of Providence's New York City vault. He was killed by Lucas Gray, also known as Subject 6 or the Shadow Client. *'Dr. Silvio Caruso': A famous Italian bio-engineer and descended from rural Italian aristocrats who take responsible develop an extremely deadly and controversial bio-weapon who is hired by Ether Biotech Corporation. He was killed by 47 at Villa Caruso in Sapienza, Italy. *'Dr.Francesca De Santis': A Ether scientist who assists Dr. Silvio Caruso to develop an extremely deadly and controversial bio-weapon who is hired by Ether Biotech Corporation. She was killed by 47 at Villa Caruso in Sapienza, Italy. *'Hajun': A herald for Providence. He was killed by Lucas Gray at the car park in Johannesburg. *'Claus Hugo Strandberg': The former CEO of Morocco's largest private bank AMB who accused of billion-dollar investment fraud against the Moroccan people, took refuge in the Swedish Embassy. He was killed by 47 at Swedish consulate in Marrakesh, Morocco. *'Reza Zaydan': A Moroccan General who responsible for interrupting a convoy carrying the Swedish banker Claus Hugo Strandberg. He did this to spark nationwide protests so that he would be able to impose martial law and overthrow the Rabat government by persuading the General Staff to support a fully fledged military coup. He was killed by 47 at an abandoned school in Marrakesh, Morocco. *'Erich Soders': The former director of the administration board for the International Contract Agency who control the ICA into assaulting the Shadow Client's militia at an Apricot farm in Colorado and betray ICA. He was killed by 47 at GAMA Private Hospital in Hokkaido, Japan. *'Yuki Yamazaki': A cutthroat Tokyo trial lawyer and a secret operative of Providence. She was killed by 47 at GAMA Private Hospital in Hokkaido, Japan. *'Thomas Cross': A multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. After his son's death, he was kidnapped from his son's funeral by the Shadow Client. His immense fortune and overseas accounts were all siphoned by the Shadow Client and then Thomas Cross was killed. *'Charles Vanderblathe': A Dutch Shipping Billionaire. He was killed by the Shadow Client at his residence in Amsterdam. *"The CEO": The CEO of Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals. She was assassinated by Alma Reynard. *'Ling Chi': The Construction conglomerate CEO. He was killed by the Maelstrom and his pirate gang in a "helicoper-crash" in Shanghai. *'Danziger': An insurance mogul. He was assassinated by Alma Reynard in Berlin. *'Rex Larsson': A shipping mogul. He was killed by Alma Reynard in the Mount Royal Park in Montreal. *'Vera San Martin': A retail giant who was assassinated as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. *'Rupert Pierce': The CEO of Dynasty Global, the world's largest Internet retailer. He was killed by his sub-ordinate Lance Donovan in London, who is blackmailed by Alma Reynard, and threw him of the roof of Dynasty Global's headquarters. *'Robert Knox': The CEO of Kronstadt Industries who defect the Providence with his daughter Sierra. He was killed by 47 in Miami. *'Sierra Knox: '''The CFO of Kronstadt Industries who defect the Providence with his father Robert. She was assassinated by 47 during Global Innovation Race. *'Neleis De Waal': The CEO of Ether Biotech Corporation. He died at the bombing of Biotech Corporation in Johannesburg. *'Nolan Cassidy': A former American special agent who became a herald for Providence. He was assigned to take care of Janus in his old age. He was killed by 47. *'Zoe Washington': An ancient relics hunter and one of chairwoman of the Ark Society. She was assassinated by 47 in Isle of Sgàil. *'Sophia Washington': An ancient relics hunter and one of chairwoman of the Ark Society. She was assassinated by 47 in Isle of Sgàil. *'Athena Savalas': A Director of the New York branch of Milton-Fitzpatrick and a herald for Providence. She was assassinated by 47 in New York branch of Milton-Fitzpatrick. Providence's Equipment The founding family members of Providence have spent generations pooling their money and resources secretly, thus founding a secretive cabal which possessed nearly inexhaustible wealth. Providence has a hand in all of the world's most prized technological assets from Dr. Ort-Meyer's genetically enhanced super-soldiers to GAMA's regenerative treatments to Kronstadt's advanced android and cybernetics technology. Affiliated Organizations *The Ark Society *Ether Biotech Corporation *Cross Holdings *Biosphere *International Contract Agency *Hamsun Oil *Quantum Leap *Kronstadt Industries *Dynasty Global *Milton-Fitzpatrick Bank *Pax Mundus Foundation *Moreno Cartel *Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals Trivia *Providence is most likely based on the conspiracy theories about the mythical shadow government. *Providence may also be influenced form the secretive nature of various real life secret societies, such as the Masons, Illuminati, Knights Templar, the Hashashin, the Skull and Bones Society, Kabbalist societies or the Majestic 12. *In the Hitman comic book series, ''Agent 47: Birth of the Hitman, it is revealed that Providence were the original masters and funders of Dr. Ort-Meyer's genetic engineering programs, thus Providence have played a big hand in Agent 47's origins. Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Embezzlers Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Families Category:Assassins Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Corporations Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Hitman Villains